SheikahFetish
by GrimGrave
Summary: LINK x IMPA! This pairing is so underestimated... After defeating Scaldera, Link finally meets Zelda again, but this mysterious woman is standing in the way. Rated M for lemony smutness. With some fluff on the side. Set in Skyward Sword of course. Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Yo, readers of fan fiction! This is a **Impa X Link** fic, because I absolutely love this pairing, and I'm surprised that there is so few stories featuring these two. And there isn't even any fic featuring Link and Impa in the Skyward Sword-section. I mean, comon! It's a great pairing! __On with the usual disclaimer! I don't own the characters of Legend of Zelda, nor am I making any money out of it! Alright? Good! Now enjoy the lemon!_

"Talking" and _´Thoughts´_

_**Sheikah-Fetish**_

_The lava was flowing, the room ever scorching_

_The pyroclastic fiend roared, its shell, bit by bit, dissolving_

_With a tightening grip, Link rushed forward, it was do-or-die!_

_He swung the Goddess Sword into the centre of the fiend's eye._

* * *

><p>Scaldera roared, its dying breath echoing in the room as it finally collapsed with a loud slam against the solid rock floor. As its body began to shrunk and darken like coal, the young Skyloftian himself bent over, catching his breath for a minute as the monster vanished into black dust.<p>

Wiping his brow, the young chosen hero arched his back and looked up at the ramp with a serious look on his face.

"Right.. No time to loose. I must find Zelda!" Link said to no one in particular, sheeting the sword and shield on his back and began to sprint as quickly as possible upwards the ramp.

Upon reaching the door, the hero froze up. He remembered seeing one of these doors before, back in the Skyview Temple.

"Tch.. Lets see, you had to.. Ah yes, put your palm against it like this.." As he did as he remembered, the symbols on the door began to glow, faintly at first, before glowing brightly, as the door seemed to vanish into thin air, allowing the young hero passage. Needless to say, Link resumed his sprinting through the dark corridor, until he found the end, clearly visible by the light from what he guessed was another spring.

Upon arriving to what seemed to a spring, Link walked carefully past the stone pillars, as a sweet, heavenly and familiar melody which caught his full attention. Ahead of him, up past a short stone staircase was a light, beaming brightly. Two silhouettes was clearly visible in front of the source of light, one of them he definitely recognized much to his joy and relief.

"Zelda!" The Hero shouted, causing his friend and romantic interest to stop in her tracks, turning around and burst into a smile. "Ah! Link!" But before Zelda could take even a few steps, a brown-skinned arm caused her to stop. Not unnoticed by the Hero, he as well as Zelda shifted their gaze to the taller silhouette. Zelda seemed familiar with the taller woman, but for Link she was still a mystery, someone unknown. Someone who was standing between him and his friend Zelda.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." The taller woman spoke, with a slightly darker voice, but with a commanding tone nonetheless. Almost tomboyish, if you will. Still, her words caused Link to be baffled as he stood frozen at the end of the stairs, eyes locked on the two.

_´What..?_ _What does she mean by that? Just who is she to decide that? !´_ Link screamed in his mind, but no words came out. What shocked him even more was that Zelda's expression changed, now wearing a serious and.. Determined look, nodding. She turned her back towards Link, barely looking him in the eyes. "I… I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." With that, the young blonde girl stepped into the beam of light, and disappeared, causing Link's heart to sink even further.

_´What the… She didn't even say goodbye… I didn't even get to say anything! Did I fight my way through this place for..-This-? !´_

Links eyes now shifted to what he deemed as the source for Zelda's odd and rather unfriendly behaviour, the woman. However, said woman was just on her way to the beam of light as well. Link would have none of that!

As he ran up the stairs, the hero only managed to get half-way until he was stopped in his tracks like before, but this time by the sudden motion of the woman's head, turning and giving him the most intimidating glares he ever seen. The woman turned around completely, facing him, as she hold out her right hand as if to say that he should simply stay put. She spoke in her slightly darker, tomboyish voice again.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the Goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she continued. "Hm? Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? **Let them.** If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"The truth of it is that you were **late.** You were late, and you failed to protect her."

Link gritted his teeth, and his anger build up. Not only was this mysterious woman making Zelda leave him, not even allowing a small reunion, or even a farewell. But she had the gall to chastise him for ´being late´! And she didn't even hold back with her mocking either.

But still, despite all of this, Link couldn't help but notice, upon closer inspection, that the woman was.. Rather, stunning, in a exotic way. Her facial tattoos of what seemed to be an.. Eye? On her forehead, blood-red, and the white teardrop under her left eye. Her face was well framed by her short, blonde hair, that was only long on the edge next to her right eye, which had grown long enough to reach barely past her chest. Her brown skin, decorated by the grey/light blue lips, and her red eyes, framed even more by her thin, black lines around them.

Her tall, yet slim body, clad in light but exotic clothes and sandals. The seemingly one-piece suit she wore had the same symbol like the one on her forehead, an eye, finished off with a oversized orange belt. And judging by the way her rather ample chest stood out firmly, the outfit couldn't be that thick.

In fact, Link found himself ogling her like candy from Skyloft, but was snapped out of his daze as the woman continued to speak.

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part. Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you."

"Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. **No sooner.** Am I understood?"

While still upset and frustrated over this woman's words and actions, Link nodded with a determined look on his face. Upon seeing that, the tall woman nodded as well, before turning her back to him and walked towards the beam of light again. But as she took but two steps, Links voice called out.

"While you are right with I was late, Lady Warrior, forgive me but YOU didn't have to fight a fiery monster, designed by Ghirahim´s twisted sorcery! Nor did you have to fight your way through the entire temple with his underlings ready to pounce on you at every tu-" Link was interrupted harshly and loudly. "WHAT was that, boy? ! Dare you mouth back against _me_ ?" She pointed accursedly at the young hero, her eyes narrowed and glaring. "That is a sorry excuse for your failure! If you truly were Her Grace's chosen agent, then you would have managed to rescue her before I did! Of course the enemy will try and stop you, just what have you been doing up till now?"

Link gave her a glare back. _´-This- is the servant of the Goddess? !´ _"I fought my way over here and navigated the dungeon as quickly as I could, Lady Warrior. I didn't even take a rest, but continued with all haste! I understand perfectly that I must get stronger, for Zelda's sake. But I wouldn't question my courage if I were-"

"Watch your tone, _boy_. We, the _Sheikah_, haven't served as the Goddesses' chosen guardians for nothing. You got potential, I give you that. But you were still late. And as things are now, you definitely need to grow up a bit before you can truly become the Chosen Hero. Now, stop wasting my time, _child_." Her words dripped venom with hints of annoyance. But Link grew only more in anger.

But despite that, he was still enthralled by the Sheikah woman; not only her figure, but her self-confidence, her aura of command. He spoke up to her once again.

"Wait! Before you go, may I ask you what your name is, Lady Sheikah?" This caught the woman unguarded. Turning around with a look of slight confusion, she answered. "Ah… Its **Impa**. Impa of the Sheikah."

"Impa… I'll be sure to remember it. And.." The Hero sighed. "I'm sorry for talking back like that." Link bowed before Impa, who still wore a look of disarray, but nevertheless managed to smile, if only a little, by the corners of her mouth.

"How noble of you, boy. Maybe you're not a sorry excuse for a agent of Her Grace after all." Impa eyed Link, up and down. "Tell you what. I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself worthy." Impa unsheathed her kodachi*, and held it out against Link. "If you can either get one successful strike in, or survive for five minutes, I'll apologize for my choice of words earlier." Upon hearing that, Link smiled confidently as he got into stance, sword and shield ready.

Impa chuckled. "Don't think that you'll win simply because of the Goddess Sword, boy. It'll take more than that."

With that being said, Impa launched herself from the upper portion of the stairs, landing behind Link, and made a dash towards him with her kodachi thrusting forward.

Link, who was still amazed by her swift and elegant acrobatic, jumped to the side on pure instinct, before raising his sword and jumped, attempting to manage a strike at the (in his opinion) unguarded Impa. Blade met blade as the sword and kodachi clashed, catching Link by surprise due to the strength of this woman. Not only did her small blade managed to parry his strike, but she even successfully pushed the sword back, with Link stumbling backwards unbalanced. Impa pressed on, her quick strikes sending Link further and further back until he found himself hitting his back against one of the stone pillars, and the kodachi firmly pointing against his throat. Impa had her free hand grabbing Link's left arm, pinning it against the pillar as well. She used her whole body-weight to keep the Hero against the pillar, with a smirk on her exotic lips.

"Now that was not only quick and easy, but truly pathetic. Her Grace definitely must have mistaken her choice for the Chosen Hero if you barely could defend yourself for even two minutes."

Her words made Link even more frustrated, but it was easily forgotten when he caught a scent. It was _hers!_ With each inhale, the young hero seemed to become more and more dazed. The Sheikah smelled of herbs, sweat, and something he couldn't put the finger on.. Most likely something she came in contact with regularly amongst her tribe. Nevertheless, the scent drove him crazy, and the fact that Impa was barely a few inches away from him and looked absolutely stunningly exotic didn't make the situation any better. He felt his pants shrink, bit by bit.

"What's the matter, ´hero´? I expected more out of you." Impa continued to smirk, pressing her body against Link's, her kodachi still against his throat. "I'm starting to wonder if you really did defeat that monster you claimed to face. Have you no experience of combat whatsoev-" Impa blinked a few times in confusion. She rubbed her legs up and down slightly, shifting her lower body against Link's. The hero groaned and grunted, and the Sheikah´s eyes widened.

"What in the Goddesses' name is THAT? !" Impa immediately backed away from Link, staring in disbelief at his lower region. Although the hero's pants were a bit baggy, they were clearly showing the bulge that was slightly growing in between his legs. Confused at first, Link stared at the woman confused, before he realized just what she referred and stared at.

_´Ah crap! I should've figured that would happen!´ _Link immediately attempted to hide the bulge by shifting the belt and pants a bit, but it was to no use. With a heavy sigh, he sheathed his sword and shield, his head hanging in shame.

"I'm… I'm sorry about this, you… You should go. L-Lets just forget this ever happ-"

"M-Maybe not just yet.." Impa´s voice was shaky, which was rather unusual for someone like her, even though they had just met. Gazing up, Link noticed immediately something strange. Impa had sheathed her kodachi, and she was _blushing!_ Her brown cheeks had a faint, but noticeable tint of light red, and she avoided to make eye contact, but rather stole glances at his lower region.

"That's… Just by looking at.. _it_ is enough to tell that… That can't be normal!" She said almost accusingly, causing Link to frown.

"And you are taller than a ´normal´ woman, what's your point..?" Link threw back, slightly upset. The woman in question glared at him, her light blush still visible.

"I happen to be praising you, boy! I.. I've never seen someone that.. Big, before, not even amongst my tribe." She continued to stare, much to Link's amusement. He grinned.

"What's this now? Should the chosen guardian get this distracted?" Impa´s eyes immediately shifted to his, clearly pissed. Her intimidating glare caused Link to instantly regret saying anything. Before he could apologize, the Sheikah dashed at him, tackling and pinning him to the pillar once again, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Don't you get cocky with me! I bet that you don't even know how to use it, much less have -any- kind of experience when it comes to being intimate with someone!"

"Tch.. S-So what?" Link said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I m-may not have experience, but that's because I had studies and training for becoming a knight to-"

"Don't make me laugh… Bitterly. A sorry excuse for a sorry excuse of a hero."

Link began to struggle against the tight grip of the Sheikah, but to no avail. He grunted angrily. "Do -you- have any experience then, Hm? Don't talk so high and mighty unless you got what it takes!" He almost shouted, still struggling much to Impa´s disarray and frustration. She blushed even more, her eyes shifting up and down.

"C-cheeky boy! If it is experience you want, then I'll show you!" Impa continued to stare at Link for a few more seconds, before, although hesitantly, inched closer with her face, her exotic-colored lips locking with Link's, as her body pressed tightly against his, her ample chest in particular rubbing Link's upper body, due to Impa bending down to get to the same eye-level.

Link´s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, before gradually shutting the lids close, as he returned the kisses eagerly. Her scent invading his nose, the hero found himself going more and more crazy, urges rising within his body.

Impa and Link continued to make out, their kisses never-ending. It was wet, loud kisses mixed with moans and groans, as the Sheikah in the end loosened her grip of the hero, her hands now snaked around his waist while the other rubbed the bulge in his pants slowly with occasional grabbing's, causing Link to flinch. Nevertheless, now able to move his arms, Link slowly made his way to caress the well shaped chest that was clearly shown poking out the outfit a bit, gently grabbing the two soft mounds, earning a moan from the servant of the Goddess.

After a few minutes of touching and making out, Impa withdrew, gasping for air. With a flushed face and arched back, she looked down at the boy, who was just as exhausted as she was. But more interestingly, his bulge had only grown a bit further. She looked into his eyes once more, before smirking.

"You.. Ain´t half bad… But that was only what they call `foreplay´… The true test remains, _´hero´._" Impa took a step forward, grabbed Link by the collar, and dragged him to the stairs, shoving him down onto the cold stone steps with a thud.

"Ugh..! Hey what was tha-" Link was silenced by the Sheikah who immediately sat down in front of him, slightly further down below so her upper body was in perfect height with Link´s crotch. She immediately, although slightly hesitantly, began to unbuckle the belt, tossing it aside. The pants was pulled down to the knees, and so was the underpants.

"O-Oi, what a-are you doing? !"

"W-what does it look like I'm doing, imbecile? ! Lets just see how well you fare in this kind of ´combat´!" Impa shouted back before looking down at the now free, erected dick of the Hero. The sheer size made her stare in disbelief. It was around 7,5 inches at least, and, although she could wrap her fingers around it fittingly, it was nevertheless solid hard and warm to the touch. Link on the other hand felt as if he could melt right there and now. Her touch felt like nothing he ever felt before, completely out of this world, as she slowly started jacking him off, her face still frozen in disbelief, until she managed to snap out of it.

"Knowing your incompetence, this will be over.. Quite quickly.." She almost sounded sad about it, but her face returned to its smirking form, as she ran her hand up and down at a faster rate, jacking Link off more swiftly. He groaned in pleasure, until he let out a startled gasp when something wet came in contact with his dick. Looking downwards, he noticed the source.

Impa ran her tongue up and down the shaft, from the base to the tip. She frequently coated her tongue with saliva to further coat the shaft in its glistening substance, especially around the tip. Link couldn't believe the situation he was in. Only a while ago, he had fought an aberration of lava and rock, and now he was receiving heavenly pleasure from this.. Rather unique and exotic beauty of a warrior. A pang of guilt struck him as memories of Zelda flashed forth in his mind. It was true that he had a romantic interest in Zelda, but she always treated him as a friend. What they had was nothing to be cast aside, but it would most likely never grow into something more than a strong and close friendship.

Link shrugged it off, his right hand now grabbing the top of Impa´s head gently, but with the message clear, and pushed her head down. She complied, and opened her mouth, her blue/gray, soft lips soon wrapped around the dick, sending Link to cloud Nine. Impa´s mouth felt so warm, and her still wet tongue caressed the tip she sucked on, her hand still jacking the dick off, as a few muffled moans was heard.

_´That's right, you enjoy this a lot, don't you?´_ Impa thought with glee. _´Inexperienced, as I thought.´_

Impa began to bop her head up and down the shaft, her lips never leaving it, as she continued to suck further and further. With each bop, her mouth took in more of the dick, inch by inch, until she had managed to almost deep throat the entire thing, before she pulled all the way back for air, still stroking the dick swiftly.

"Haah..Haah.. I-impressive size.. However.. How much can you handle, virgin-boy?" She finished with a smirk, before resuming her sucking. Her free hand travelled downwards, and grasped Link´s balls, playing with them as she sucked and licked the shaft mercilessly. As Link groaned in pleasure, arching his back in ecstasy, he felt pressure build up in his lower region, his legs twitching. Impa´s warm, wet mouth, sucking his dick felt too good, and the pressure simply build up more and more. He couldn't take it any longer! Link instantly grabbed Impa´s head again, keeping it in place.

"I-Impa, I'm.. I'm c-cumming!" Impa´s eyes widened, and as on queue, cum was blasted into the small Sheikah mouth, pouring down her throat.

_´U-unbelievable! Just how big a load is he going to release? !´ _Impa tried to swallow as much as possible, but it eventually was too much, resulting that some of the cum poured out of her mouth, and even her nose. Finally letting to of her head, Impa pulled back immediately, swallowing the cum that was still in her mouth and gasped for oxygen. However, much to both Impa´s and Link´s surprise, he was still cumming, and a few last white streams shot out and landed on the Sheikah woman's face before finally calming down.

Impa wiped the cum off, with the exception of the parts that had landed near her lips; she licked it off instead, savouring the taste before swallowing with yet another smirk.

"Not too shabby.. But you could only hold out for so lo-" Impa went silenced when she noticed that the dick was still erect - Still hard and standing. Link sheepishly grinned.

"I don't know about you, Lady Impa.. But I'm not done over yet." Impa noticed the mocking tone in his voice, and settled for a glare.

"Tch! You brat, I bet its all a fluke. Lets see how you fare against the real thing!" She began to undo her Sheikah-clothing as she kicked off her sandals, her tunic falling to the stone floor as she, one leg at a time, got out of the lower part of the tunic. Link´s eyes bulged upon seeing Impa´s naked form; her tanned, nude body completely visible, and her breasts swinging freely upon movement, almost hypnotizing. She covered herself by crossing her legs and using her arms to hide her chest as she glared at Link with a light blush.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of that ridiculous tunic!" Link nodded, throwing his hat and boots aside, got out of his pants and underpants completely, and lastly removed his tunic and shirt. Impa´s blush grew redder when she noticed that the boy was actually rather well built. Not by a huge amount, but he did have muscle, and was in a good, healthy shape. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before they finally walked over to each other, their arms grapping and touching as they kissed passionately. Impa slowly bent down, grabbing the dick once more as she licked and planted wet kisses all over it as she jacked Link off, before walking up the stairs, lying down on the top right next to the last step, her lower body and slender legs resting on the edge. She began beckoning the Hero with her index finger and a lustful smile on her lips.

Nodding as the only response, Link followed and kneeled down in front of her now spread legs, his face now on the same height as her cunt, which had only a small tuft of blonde hair above it. Getting a nod of approval from the Sheikah, Link proceeded with licking the small, pink opening.

Impa moaned loudly at the touch of his tongue, her body almost squirming as he licked the cunt, occasionally licking in particular the clitoris, or rubbing it tenderly with his fingers while licking. Every now and then, Link penetrated the cunt with one-two fingers, slowly at first, before picking up the haste. Impa moaned again and again, her hands playing with her nipples meanwhile.

Link continued to fingerfuck her, all the while he licked with eager around and at the cunt. The scent was musky, yet sweet, and the taste was even sweeter. His pace was swift, and her moans escaped her lips more often. Finally, her body tensed up and she climaxed, resulting in a small shower of juices, covering Link´s face as she squirmed in pleasure. Link managed to taste some of it, smiling. It truly was sweet.

Caressing her thighs, he got up and looked down at the Sheikah, who still smiled lustfully. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"Show me what a ´hero´ you are then.. Just stick it in.. And don't worry about me being in pain, its nothing I can't handle."

With that, Link nodded as he slowly thrust his large dick inside the pink opening, causing Impa to groan in pain.

"Are you alright, Impa?" Link asked, concern in his voice. Impa merely chuckled. "I'm alright, boy.. Just continue what you were doing. I'll be okay.." Still concerned, Link nevertheless continued to thrust, slowly but steadily. He felt himself soaring to Cloud Nine once more, loosing control.

"S-shit.. Impa.. You're… You're so t-tight.. Uugh.."

"Aaah..! Mmn..! Y-Yes, t-that's it… Aah! F-fuck me..! F-faster, harder, Hero..! Mmnn!"

"Haah... Haah..! Its so warm and moist.. Ah? I-Impa, you're bleeding!"

"Ah! I-its nothing.. Y-you just broke my hymen, that's all.. Mmn! You took my v-virginity.. You should feel h-honoured Mmnn! Yes! You're so big! You're stretching m-me! Aaahnn! F-fuck!"

"Impa! Aagh.. S-shit!" Link kept thrusting in and out of the gorgeous Sheikah woman, his pace speeding up as both of them released their screams and moans of pleasure. His dick completely wet by the tight vagina, he sled in and out effortlessly as he pounded it with vigor, harder and harder, his balls slapping against the lower part of her cunt which only seemed to ignite her lust even further. Blue eyes met red eyes, as the two began to make out mercilessly, their sloppy kisses only driving them further into the drunkenness of lust. Their tongues battled for supremacy as Link fast and hard fucked the Sheikah right there, on the edge of the staircase in a holy spring in the back of a sacred temple. Somehow, knowing this only triggered their horniness to a new level.

Suddenly, Link withdrew his head, much to Impa´s disappointment, but as he did, he changed his position slightly; he kept fucking her, now with her legs over his shoulders, and his hands grabbing her breasts, kneading them and every now and then pinching her hard nipples, making her moan louder.

"Shit..! Mmm! It feels like you're pulling me in, Impa..! F-fuck! It feels so _good!_"

"Fuck yes, aaahh! H-how can it feels so.. Mmn! G-good, you're a virgin after all- Aaah! Mmnn! D-damn it, who cares.. Nnm! You're making me c-cum again! Yes!"

They both moaned loudly, as Link after a few minutes bent down, still pounding the Sheikah cunt with his hard shaft, using her ample B/C-sized breasts as handles, and kissed Impa once more, before trailing his lips to Impa´s left side of her neck, and began to ´gently´ bite and suck at it, causing Impa to moan even louder, as she shifter her face to reach Link´s right side of the neck, returning the favour eagerly.

In addition, Impa let her hands travel up and down the Hero's back, her fingernails digging in to the flesh, drawing a thin line of blood along her movements. Link groaned, but kept his thrusting pace, if not even increase it only further.

They both stopped, gasping for air a bit as Link kept fucking Impa with delight.

The two of them kept on going for Hylia knows how long. But eventually, Link felt that pressure again, building up at an accelerating rate.

"Impa.. I'm.. I'm cum-" Her index finger silenced him.

"D-do it.. Cum inside me, L-Link.. Lets cum together.. Mmnn~ Yes!~"

"Agh! I-IMPA!"

"LINK! AAAHH~~!"

In a synchronized moment of ecstasy, they both climaxed to their hearts content. Impa´s juices streamed out of her stuffed vagina, showering Link´s balls as he came inside of her, shooting his large load into her wanting womb, a minor amount of it got pushed back out from Impa´s cunt, landing in a small puddle right underneath the area where their crotches had met for the whole lovemaking.

They both continued to cum for what seemed like a minute, before finally subsiding. Link attempted to pull out, but Impa´s legs kept him in place as she pulled him in for another make-out session, where they touched and groped each others sweaty bodies until Link turned his attention to Impa´s nipples, sucking them like there was no tomorrow. Impa moaned lustfully in acceptance, as the two finally stop. Link pulls out and rolls over to the side, the cold stone floor hitting his warm, sweaty and partly bloody back, causing him to flinch. As he took deep breaths and relaxed, Link is greeted by the semi-warm touch on his wet dick, and a even wetter tongue and mouth engulfing it.

Looking up, he sees Impa kneeled over his crotch, sucking and licking his shaft clean with a grin. Her blue/gray lips partly colored white from the cum, gone in an instant as she licks her lips clean next, jacking Link off once more while she fingers herself, fully visible for Link.

"Aaah… _That_ was… Incredible! Perhaps.. Just perhaps.. There's hope for you, hero.." Impa says with a chuckle, smiling. Link grins back at her, slowly getting up.

"I'll be sure to conquer the trials as you said, Impa.."

With a shared laughter, they both take a quick dip in the spring, before putting on their clothes again. No towels were available, so that would have to do.

"Oh no!" Impa says with panic in her voice. "I've forgotten about Her grace! I hope she didn't continue travelling the Lanayru Desert alone!"

Link looks at her with a confused look. "Lanayru Desert?"

"Yes, its our next destination… As is yours too, I believe.." Impa looks at Link once more, her face blushing. Link blushed as well.

"I… I guess I should get going.." Impa nodded. "Y-Yes.. Me too.."

They stare timidly at the ground and the surroundings, before making eye contact. Still blushing, they both smile as they each take a few steps towards each other, ending with a tight embrace and their lips, locked together. They kept making out for a few minutes before breaking the kisses, staring at each other with flushed faces. Impa ran a hand over her neck, one of her arm bandages now used to instead cover the hickey Link had given her, with Link pulling up the collar of his shirt.

"I'll… see you later then.."

"Yes.. We will.. Don't slack off now, _boy_! We're counting on you!"

"Oh, don't worry about me.. Zelda wouldn't want her protector to be even more distracted than she already are right now."

"Tch! Cheeky brat.."

"Over-tall woman.."

They both looked at each other with frowns, before smiling warmly, sharing a laughter. Before Impa turned to the still beaming light, she blew a kiss towards Link, who made a gesture of catching it, placing the same palm over his heart as he blew a kiss back at her. She mimicked Link´s gesture and ran into the light pillar, as it vanished from sight. The Hero sighed, smiling as she ventured forward in the spring, noticing the Goddess Crest up ahead.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, I have to charge a Skyward Strike-"

With a purple light and a magical noise, Fi appeared out of the Goddess Sword, with what seemed to be a… Blushing face?

"Master Link. Forgive my intrusion, but I took the liberty to analyze the `battle´ you and the being now recorded as Impa had earlier. I conclude a 97% chance of increase in your stamina as a result. I also conclude a 85% chance of further increasing your stamina by continuing use of said method. Additionally, I detect that your heart rate increase drastically when Impa is involved. I recommend you keep it a secret from Zelda."

"…."

* * *

><p>*<strong>Meanwhile<strong>*

As Impa stepped out of the light portal, she was met by a clearly worried Zelda, who had managed to make a campfire near said portal.

"Impa! What happened to you? You took so long, I began to worry! Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Your Grace.. I ended up with a… _heated_ argument with your friend. Lets just say that he is a lot more motivated now. Rest assured." Impa tried to hide her smug smirk, as she walked over to Zelda.

"Let us continue, Your Grace. We have to make our way to the Temple of Time, located to the west."

Nodding, Zelda got up and followed the Sheikah as they began to walk down the desert paths.

"Impa?"

"What is it, Your Grace?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. I'm Her Grace's chosen guardian after all. You can trust me with anything."

Zelda nodded. "The truth is.. I'm in love with Link.."

"…."

_To be continued(?)_

* * *

><p><em>Woooh! There we go, one plate of rare pair of LoZ lemony smutness, with fluff on the side.<em>

_This is THE first time I'm writing a lemon, so…. Was it alright or just plain crappy?_

_**REVIEW** please! Flames will be doused and laughed at! **If I don´t get enough reviews, I´ll probably wont continue this, and/or I may remove it from the site.**_

_**GrimGrave**, out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_GrimGrave does not own the characters, nor is he making any money out of this, Mkay?_

**Sheikah Fetish **

**Chapter 2 - ITS A SECRET TO EVERYBODY **

_Lanayru Desert_: The ever-stretching barren wasteland of ruins, sand, monsters and gorges. Nothing humanoid lived here with the exception of a travelling goron or two that Link had encountered during his long travel. It had been two days since he first arrived to the region, and wherever he went, it looked the same. The Hero was feeling frustration beginning to build up more and more with each passing minute. The harsh sandstorms that haltered his way forward, the failed but annoying ambushes of the Bokoblins and the scorching sun eventually made Link seek out shelter to rest his bones.

He had found a small cave in which he had the cover he needed, along with broken twigs and tumbleweeds for making a fire. The evening had begun to settle over the desert.

"Thank the Goddess I got this fire up in time… The winds sure show no mercy in this region.." Link mumbled to himself as she warmed himself up by the fire.

The cave went inwards and made a slight turn, effectively hindering the winds to reach Link's position. He discarded his reinforced wooden shield and the Goddess Sword next to him as she continued to warm himself up.

"It's been a few days now… I hope Zelda is alright…" The Hero chuckled. "Impa is with her.. She'll be fine…" Link's mind immediately halted at the image and memories of Impa, the sheikah woman. How the two of them had gone from grudging allies, to lovers of passion. How they had, at a holy spring, fucked like it was no tomorrow.

A sudden strike of guilt crossed with lust overcame him. Lust for the Sheikah woman, and guilt for "betraying" Zelda, even though they were not lovers, or anything remotely close to it.

"I better… I better try and forget it…" He mumbled before the thoughts returned to Impa. The vixen, the charmer, the exotic woman; The absolutely stunningly beautiful woman who had captured Link's heart. With am amazing body to boot.

Her body… The brown skin, her tattoos, blonde hair, red eyes and light blue lips.

Link's pants slowly began to feel a lot smaller as the memories returned, making him groan in slight pain. Sighing, he kicked off his boots and unbuckled his pants, pulling them off him and tossing them aside next to the shield and sword. The tunic eventually got tossed to the side as well, as Link let his right hand travel down past his underpants, grabbing his semi-erect shaft, and slowly began to stroke it as the images of Impa became clear before him, like the fire. He quickened the pace slightly, as the memories of Impa´s ample chest came to mind, bouncing and firm. Her slender, naked body and her warm, small mouth… It drove Link to the edge every time, and he loved it.

Unknown to him, a pair of eyes was watching him from a distance. The figure sneaked closer, still watching the Hero. Its eyes widened slightly as the sight before it depicted Link jacking off. Grinning, the figure dashed, appearing just a few feet from the Hero silently before speaking up, startling Link in the process.

"Starting without me are you? Is the Chosen Hero feeling lonely?" Link knew that voice.

"Impa.."

"Link…"

They looked into each others eyes, and they knew what was on their minds: Lust, want, longing, and affection. Impa quickly walked over to the Hero who was sitting by the fire, his shaft in hand still. Impa´s lips formed a grin as she kneeled down next to Link, taking off her black robe-like clothing and tossed it aside. Link's eyes widened as he for the first time in several days got to see the real Impa; her figure hadn't changed, it was still as perfect as last time. He subconsciously licked his lips, which didn't go unnoticed; Impa smiled mischievously, reached out and grabbed Link's shaft. The Hero moaned at the touch.

"My my, you're rock hard even though I haven't even begun? Impatient are we?"

The Sheikah woman let out a chuckle as Link moaned; the mere touch of Impa was a bliss, and when she began to stroke the shaft slowly, the pleasure was increased tenfold. However, in Impa´s mind, she recalled a certain conversation from before, causing her to feel guilty.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Impa?" Zelda asked, her face slightly red._

"_What is it, Your Grace?"_

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course. I'm her Grace's chosen guardian after all. You can trust me with anything."_

_Zelda nodded, taking a deep breath before continuing._

"_The truth is.. I'm in love with Link.."_

"…" _The Sheikah was stunned; her Grace had such feelings for the boy?_

"_I've been in love with him for quite some time.. But I don't know if he harbours the same feelings for me.." Impa stared in disbelief at Zelda, growing more and more uncomfortable. She had just stolen her Highness's love interest's virginity (while at the same time loosing her own to him)._

"_I wish I could tell him right now.."_

"…"

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p><em>´Its not fair… I… I too…´ <em>Impa thought, before snapping out of it.

Still stroking the dick, she lowered herself into a better position and opened her mouth; her tongue made contact with the tip, licking away any pre-cum that appeared. She chuckled.

"I'd almost forgotten the taste… You wouldn't mind giving me a real treat, would you?" Was all she said, and before waiting for a reply, she lowered her head further, taking a good portion of the 7´5 inch shaft in her mouth, sucking and licking. Link moaned loudly, his right hand moved over to the back of Impa´s head, gently grabbing the blond hair.

"I-Impa.. By the Goddess, it feels.. So good.. Nngh..!" This feeling: Link had not forgotten. Impa´s mouth was wet, moist, it felt absolutely divine. Just like last time, Link felt like he was on cloud nine, as Impa´s head moved up and down on his hard, wet shaft, occasionally stopping to lick and suck the tip only. Impa´s lips glistened with saliva and pre-cum which she, again occasionally, licked off eagerly with a grin that turned Link on to maximum.

"You liked that, didn't you? There's more where that came from.." Impa said lustfully before her mouth returned to the dick, eagerly performing the blowjob for her treat, much to Link's pleasure. Her muffled moans caused minor vibrations throughout the rod, causing Link to moan in return, loudly. Impa felt very satisfied.

_´Yes.. That's right… Only I can make you feel this good… Forgive me, Your Grace.. But.. This one.. Is ~mine~..´_

"Nngh..! I-Impa.. I'm about.. About to..!"

Impa finished her blowjob, giving the shaft a wet sucking as she withdrew her head, and planted sloppy kisses on the tip while jacking the Hero off, grinning at him.

"Go ahead, oh chosen Hero… Let me taste it.." She said as she hovered her mouth just above the tip, stroking the shaft faster until Link moaned loudly, his climax reaching the maximum point; he released his cum with force, shooting streams of it straight into Impa´s mouth. Eagerly gulping it down, the amount of cum that was released was still too much for the Sheikah guardian, resulting that some of the streams landed on her face or up in the air, landing on the ground around them.

After a minute or two, it finally stopped. Link stared at the Sheikah guardian, whose face was partly covered; some of his cum had even gotten stuck in her braided hair which she easily removed and licked up.

Impa leant down once more to give the dick one last cleaning kiss before wiping off the cum on her face, followed by her fingers. Link simply stared at her with lustful eyes; it was a perverted scene, and it turned him on, causing his semi-erect cock to grow fully erect yet again. Noticing this, Impa simply let out a chuckle as she finished cleaning her face up.

"My my… Already ready for round two? Patience boy, its my turn now.." She said with a small smile, as she began to undress herself. Link, being somewhat impatient, got up and helped out. The tunic she wore was thin, he could practically feel her skin; her flesh, her body. They stripped off the Sheikah tunic, followed by her sandals which she kicked off. Link, with Impa´s help, removed his tunic, both now completely naked. They eyes each other and blushed, but eventually shared a smile as they embraced each other in a tight hug, and began to kiss., ample breasts pressed against slightly muscled chest.

Their hands travelled up and down each others backs, tenderly, with occasional groping of the butt cheeks, much to their approval. The passionate kissing soon turned into a make-out session, their tongues dancing together in sync throughout their wet mouths and nibbling teeth.

" By the Goddess… Impa I've … I've missed you so much…" Link panted between the kisses, blushing just as much as the Sheikah; their faces held a faint tint of crimson.

"I've missed you too… Link.." With that, they both continued to make out, moaning escaping their lips and echoed in the small desert cavern.

Breaking off the kiss and disappointing Impa, Link gave her a smile as he lowered his head to her sizeable chest, groping and fondling the breasts much to the Sheikah´s approval and joy. He then began to lick and nibbling her left nipple, causing her to let out a sudden gasp. Impa couldn't help but to smile in a flirtatious way, her left hand place upon the Hero's head, ruffling his hair and removing the green hat in the process as said Hero fondled the breasts and gently bit the nipple for further enjoyment of the guardian.

"Ooouh.. L-Link, it feels.. Feels sooo~ good…. Mmmh.." Impa kept on patting the Hero's head, as her other hand travelled downwards to his erect shaft, gently grabbing it and began to slowly stroke it. Link switched to the other nipple, nibbling on it for teasing with occasional licking as he groped and kneaded the soft, firm tits. Link then let go of the other breasts he was fondling, and returned the favour Impa was giving him by mimicking her and let his hand travel south on her as well, his fingers tenderly rubbing the soft patch of blonde hair he had encountered last time, before rubbing the clitoris teasingly.

Impa let out another gasp, much to Link's amusement. He kept on massaging the clitoris lovingly, feeling that, while she was wet to begin with, she definitely became wetter now; he loved the feeling of her pussy against his fingers, as he let his middle finger reach further in, making the guardian moan more frequently. She gave him a stern but lustful stare.

Deciding that actions spoke more than words at the moment, Impa got up, shrugging Link off in the process, and stood right above him, her legs slightly bending to so her lower body was close to Link's face: understanding what Impa was getting at, Link chuckled and began to lick the lovely, pink opening, his tongue and fingers probing and tasting the love canal's sweet juices.

"Mmh.. Your honey is as tasty as ever… I could drink this all night.." Link said in a soft, quiet tone as his tongue worked its magic, and his fingers diving in and out at a semi-hasty pace. Impa felt shivers run down her spine in excitement and pleasure, biting her lower lip in her drunkenness, her legs shaking.

"Mmhmm.. Drink.. All you want… boy.. Aaahh~ It feels so good.. I love it… when you lick me... Mmhm!"

Link continued to lick the wet canal, swallowing any juices he could catch with delight as his other hand rubbed the clitoris at the same time; his fingers took up pace, sliding in and out of Impa´s cunt, sending her to the same level of pleasure like last time. Her climax began to build up, begging for release, and it was soon to come.

"L-Link, I'm cumming! I-I'm cumm- AAAHH~! MMH.. NNH..!" Her body tensed as she came, her love juices escaping her luscious opening, showering Link slightly as he pressed on with the fingering and licking, almost drinking like directly from a source. After a little while it settled down, slowly dripping instead as Link gave a few lasts licks, withdrawing his fingers which he licked off as well, savouring the sweet taste. Impa sunk to the ground before him, now on her hand and knees, she turned her head around slightly to look him in the eye.

"Ready for that round two, boy?" She said in a husky voice as one hand reached back and slapped her brown-skinned, well-shaped ass; wiggling it playfully, it certainly drew Link's attention. He smiled wickedly at her.

"You bet."

"Then come, Hero.."

"No need to tell me twice Impa…" Link said with affection in his voice, as he positioned himself behind the Sheikah, his hand teasingly smacking her butt and occasionally giving it a light squeeze. Impa moaned loudly, staring back at him.

"Don't tease me Link… Give it to me.."

"Sorry, sorry.. You ready?"

"Yes…"

With the approval, Link guided his dick to the moist opening; the first contact made them both shiver with excitement, as Link gently and slowly pressed the tip in, then slammed the rest of it in, in one go, his balls slapping the lower region of the cunt and sending them both to a whole new level of pleasure!

"AAAHH! S-SO BIG..! MMNNH! I've.. I've wanted this.. Every day since we parted..! Aaahh! LINK!"

"IMPA! So tight, still.. Its like it's grasping my dick, pulling me in..!" They both screamed each others name amidst the loud moanings and panting, as Link, with slowly increasing speed, began ramming his dick in and out of Impa´s wet cunt, drops of love juice escaping and landing on Link or the ground.

Their minds became more and more occupied with nothing but themselves, and the idea of sex. They both quickened their pace, slapping against each other in rhythm. They were each others forbidden fruit, and they couldn't care any less, only continue their fuck-frenzy.

Link squeezed Impa´s ass with every thrust, his 7´5 inches sliding in and out of the moist canal, while Impa trusted back every time for the sake of it. Sweat ran down their bodies, heat radiated from them, and their sex-drunken haze was filling the air. Link continued his fuck-session, until he noticed, from the side, the big breasts that swayed back and forth. Smirking, he shifted from using the butt-cheeks as his handles, to the firm tits, groping them eagerly, kneading them as he rammed his shaft into the luscious Sheikah. Impa cried out in orgasm, her eyes almost rolling back as she bit her lower lip once more.

They were both on cloud nine as they kept on fucking like rabbits in heat, like it was last day on the Surface.

Time was forgotten, it held little meaning; all they knew was that they wanted, no, needed to take their time with this, no matter what.

Link kept on fucking Impa in the doggy style position, fondling her big tits as he held on to them to better fuck the Sheikah, who arched her lower body upwards for better access. His dick was stretching her pussy with each thrust, and she loved it.

Time flew by and they soon both felt that their orgasms was about to come; Link's dick was throbbing like crazy, Impa´s lower body tensed and shivered, and there was no way they were going to stop. Their panting and moaning became louder, the pace was slowly rising further and further.

"Impa… Impa.. I'm about to cum…!"

"Me too! Lets cum together! Link.. Link! NNMH! LINK! AAAAAHH!"

"IMPA! MMGH! AGH!"

They both released their needed orgasms, and their cries of ecstasy filled the cave and into the night. Pure pleasure was surging through them as the Hero came inside the Sheikah guardian, filling her womb with his seed, as the Sheikah squirted her sweet love juices in small streams out of her rather filled cunt. Their lovemaking could be smelled throughout the cave along with sweat.

With a few last thrusts from the both of them during the last seconds of their orgasms, they slowly parted from another, both falling down on the ground, exhausted and gasping for oxygen. Link's rod was laying limp and covered with remains of his cum and cunt juice while Impa´s pussy was slowly leaking same contents, still squirting a few drops of her juice.

"Haah…Haah…Haah… That was… Just as incredible… as.. Last time.. Haah.."

"Likewise…Haah.."

They remained immovable for a few more minutes before they slowly rose up to sit properly. When they caught eye-contact, they both blushed, their cheeks crimson red. They shared a smile and moved back to the rock Link had used to lean against earlier, cuddling up against each other, lovingly embraced. Their bodies were still heated up and sweaty by their rutting and the fire provided a great deal of warmth on its own.

They snuggled up against one another further, sharing a moment of silence.

"You know, Impa.."

"Hm? Yes?"

"I know its… rather cheesy and all, saying something like this after -that- but.. I.. I lo-"

A brown-skinned index finger silenced Link, followed by a quick kiss on his lips. Impa smiled at him.

"No need for words. I… I return those feelings."

They shared a passionate, although semi-kinky kiss, before returning to stare at the fire, basking in the afterglow. Link eventually couldn't help but to turn and look at the woman beside her. It wasn't Zelda, yet he had sex with her. And somewhere along first meeting her, he had fallen for her. He continued to stare at the Sheikah, absorbing her visage.

Feeling the piercing gaze, Impa tried her best to not blush, much to her failure, and stared back at the Hero. "S-something wrong..?"

Link chuckled and shook his head lightly. "No… You're just absolutely beautiful." He said with a smile.

Impa ´s face turned to a lighter shade of red as she immediately looked away shyly.

"Tsk…If you have to know.. You're quite the handsome stud yourself.."

They remained silent, and simply looked at each others eyes; blue eyes met red, and eventually they chuckled.

"I guess you should get going.." Link said with a disappointing voice. "Zelda needs you to protect her, right?"

Feeling a struck of guilt, Impa nodded slowly. She had forgotten about Her Grace. Not that she was meant to protect her, but rather that she, Impa, had seemingly "stolen" the Hero from Her Grace. True, she didn't know her Highness loved this Hero until -after- their first encounter, but still.

"Yes… But I left her in a safe haven… I double checked. She will be safe from harm."

"But shouldn't you still get back an-" Once again, a index finger silenced him. Impa smiled wickedly.

"She.. Will.. Be.. Safe." She said in a lusty tone. "Lets just.. Enjoy ourselves for a little while longer.."

"O-oi, Impa.." But before the Hero could protest, the Sheikah had already positioned herself to lie on the ground in front of Link, her brown skin dazzling with sweat still. She gestured to her rather big chest, licking her lips. Link's dick hardened within seconds; the erotic sight of Impa, naked before him was more than enough.

"Tch… " Link grunted with a smirk, as he got up and walked over to Impa, and kneeled down, positioning his dick into Impa´s mouth who immediately began coating the rod with saliva. After the work was done, she motioned for Link to back up a bit and he did, placing his wet dick in between Impa´s lovely, soft chest. The feeling was a whole new level of bliss for Link.

Using her wrists and portions of her arms to press her tits together, Link began to slowly hump them, his shaft sliding in between the two mounds of flesh; the tip of his dick made contact with Impa´s moist mouth who either planted a wet kiss on it or sucked it momentarily. They both moaned at as they kept on their sexual ritual in the night.

"I guess.. A while longer wont hurt.." Link said before he and Impa chuckled, continuing their titfucking.

* * *

><p>Generations later, in the now known land of <em>Hyrule<em>, in a certain torch-filled room behind the Kakariko Graveyard; A certain green-garbed Hylian was sitting atop a certain Sheikah, on a circle-formed stone platform, his erect dick entrapped in between a pair of luscious, firm, big tits belonging to the Sheikah, who was licking and kissing the tip every time it thrust forward. The Sheikah had silver-coloured hair which was slicked back, and set up in a short ponytail with the exception of a few, short bangs at the front.. Her eyes was, like all Sheikah´s, red and her skin was a light tan. Under eyes was silver coloured markings and her lips was rose red.

She wore a tight, thin suit which was covering almost the entire body except a bit of the lower thighs and knees, some of her upper/lower arms and elbows and stopped around the chest area, only reaching up to cover the shoulders.

The Sheikah and the green-clad youngster were both sweaty, and by the looks of it, they had been going on for a long time. The youth kept fucking the two firm tits that was pressed together, moaning with delight as the Sheikah eagerly sucked the tip whenever it was close, moaning as well. The green-clad youth kept on rutting like a dog in heat as his dick throbbed and twitched. The woman smirked.

"Its alright boy, go ahead. Cum whenever you want.."

With that, the youth clad in green quickened his pace and with a loud moan, he came, spraying stream after stream of cum; most of it landed on the woman's face, but she managed to catch most of it in her mouth, swallowing it immediately to make room for more.

The youth continued to climax for another minute before finally calming down, the last few spurts landing on the woman's breasts and clothing. The youth clutched at his head, as if he had a headache, earning the concern of the woman underneath him who was currently swallowing/licking off cum from herself.

"Link? What's the matter?"

The youth garbed in green looked back at the woman, smiling softly before shaking his head.

"I don't know Impa.. I just felt like… Déjà vu.. Or something.."

Chuckling, Impa, who had cleaned herself by now, sat up and pulled the youth in for a deep, wet kiss. He complied and kissed the woman back.

"Remember Link… This is our secret.."

Link nodded. "Yes, Impa… My lips are sealed."

With that, the two embraced each other once more, making out with lust and love.

_History tends to repeat itself…_

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty! Sorry to keep you lot waiting, but here it is. You asked for it, and I wrote it. Hopefully you'll like it as much as the first one.<em>

_Now, I know I had a few people suggesting that I added Fi or Zelda, and I was considering it, but I ended up keeping it a pure Link X Impa fic. That pairing doesn't get enough love._

_Anyway, This will not be my last **LoZ** lemon story. I definitely have more ideas written down, but I'm gonna be kind and ask **YOU** the **REVIEWER** to vote on the.. Well, review: Which girl do you want Link to hook up next? (or boy, I don't mind~ As long its not Groose.)_

_**Review**, cast your vote, and give me **f****eedback**!_

_**GrimGrave**, over and out!_


End file.
